


monster compilation

by fourshoesfrank



Category: Original Work, Something Wicked This Way Comes - Ray Bradbury
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Monsters, another one from the 8th grade google docs, three years later....damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourshoesfrank/pseuds/fourshoesfrank
Summary: in eighth grade we had to invent five nightmare monsters that had the same vibes as the ulmers and goffs from Something Wicked This Way Comes. i turned this in for that assignment
Kudos: 2





	monster compilation

A snatoid is a long green snake made of thread. These creatures appear in dreams about being chased. They hang down from ceilings and tree branches and wrap themselves around anything that passes beneath them. When the dreamer runs down a hallway or down a path in the woods, the snatoids drop down and begin to tie themselves around the dreamer's neck like a hangman's noose.

-

The Oiarosh is an old woman who appears in dreams about the outdoors. She can easily turn the happiest dream into the most unsettling nightmare. She wears colorful clothing and bold makeup in order to look less threatening to her victims. Once the Oiarosh has decided whom she will terrorize in a dream, she walks up to them and begins to complain that she doesn't feel well. The dreamer becomes frightened, and tries to tell her that they don't know how to help her, and that she really ought to go to the hospital if she feels sick. She ignores this advice and keeps repeating that she doesn't feel so good. After a few excruciatingly long minutes of this feedback loop, the Oiarosh's body starts glowing, as if heating up from the inside. Then, she catches on fire. The dreamer runs away once she starts burning, but she chases them and traps them in a small space. The heat from her burning body becomes almost unbearable, and right before the dreamer's own form ignites as well, they wake up.

-

An iguapily is a shapeshifter whose only purpose is to spoil good dreams. Their most popular destinations are dreams about parties or other celebrations. They accomplish their aim by taking the form of a very attractive young human and blending into the crowd, while always staying within eyesight of the dreamer. The iguapily is so good-looking that the dreamer finds it impossible not to look again once they first catch a glimpse of the enchanting creature. When they take a second look, the dreamer no longer sees an attractive human. Instead, they see that the iguapily has shifted into a terrible, monstrous being, worse than anything the dreamer's subconscious could conjure up unaided. The dreamer has no choice but to scream in horror and disbelief, and betrayal. As soon as the screaming begins, the creature grabs the dreamer by the shoulders and forces them to wake up.

-

Chungles are monsters, but they are not intentionally evil. When someone dreams about music, it is taken as an invitation for these curious creatures to visit their dream. A chungle is a sentient shard of fired clay. They don't look scsry, but what they do is terrifying to humans. The monsters sense that the dreamer likes whatever music is playing, so they freeze the dream. In doing this, the chungles believe that they are doing the dreamer a favor, that they are helping to make a good moment last longer. However, the sensation of being frozen in time and place, frozen and helpless, is so much worse than simply having to get up to hit the replay button. The chungles cannot un-freeze a dreamer, so they remain in a state of terror until they wake up.

-

Perhaps the most bizarre monster of all is the Sweemer. They are the spirits of people who passed away in their sleep. Their appearance is almost exactly what it was in life, with two extra features: a tail, and a pair of wings. The tail is long, and made up of many small finger joints. The wings are bat-like, sprouting from the Sweemer's back just between the shoulder blades. The webbing between each wing bone is like that of a human thumb. Sweemers fly through people's dreams and attempt to pluck the dreamers off the ground in order to carry them off to where the Sweemers' graves are. If the Sweemer manages to get the living dreamer to their grave, the Sweemer is then able to take their place and live in the waking world again.

**Author's Note:**

> support marginalized people
> 
> -
> 
> i’d love to hear any feedback you have


End file.
